


Quit Playing Games With My Heart

by miss_begonia



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer watches Brendon’s shoulders heave and his hand curl in the bed sheets, confusion infusing his dark brown eyes.  Spencer thinks about how this is the one thing he’s always hated about Ryan: that no matter what, no matter what Spencer does, Ryan will always be older, always be smarter, always be the one who gets there first.</p><p>“You can watch,” Ryan murmurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Playing Games With My Heart

